Aniversario
by Sakuyachan18
Summary: Mole y Gregory estan de aniversario.  Mal summary, pero pasen y lean.


Aqui estoy :333

Esta vez les traigo un fic...donde curiosamente ya no es Craig el protagonista XDXD es un Grophe X3

Me gusta mucho esta pareja y espero lo disfruten.

Declaimer: South Park no es mio, es de Trey y Matt.

* * *

><p><span>Aniversario<span>

Christophe De Lorn se hallaba sacando libros de su asqueroso y polvoriento casillero mientras daba otra calada a su cigarro.

Todavía faltaba una hora para que ese estupido día de clases terminase y el ya quería irse… quedo con Gregory después de la escuela para celebrar su segundo aniversario como pareja; odiaba admitirlo pero…

Estaba emocionado…

Ya quería salir de ahí he ir a cualquier sitio, con tal de estar con SU Gregory…

Esperen… ¿Que hace SU Gregory con Testaburger y Steven?

Ze mole solo miraba desde su posición como Gregory hablaba con las dos chicas, las cuales se veían muy felices… y el rubio también.

- "No pasa nada, solo están conversando"- fue lo que se decía mentalmente Chris- "¡Esperen! ¿Por qué le da chocolates?"

Exacto, Wendy le había entregado una gran caja de chocolates al rubio y después lo ¿ABRAZABA?

Oh si… a Mole nadie le quitaba la cara de sorpresa que llevaba ahora…

Wendy y Bebe le decían unas palabras a Gregory el cual se sonrojo por lo que sea que le hayan dicho.

¡¿Que demonios le estaban diciendo esas dos a Gregory? ¡Que el ya es propiedad de Ze mole! Aunque no lo supieran…

El castaño boto su cigarrillo al suelo y lo piso; acto seguido, se encamino hacia las tres personas que conversaban frente al casillero del rubio.

- Gracias chicas y… Ahhh!- Gregory no puedo continuar ya que sintió que era levantado al estilo doncella.

Llevo su mirada a la persona que hacia tal acción, hallando a su novio, el cual no lo miraba a él, si no a sus dos compañeras…

Las chicas abrieron sus ojos sorprendidas por la acción del francés.

- Perdón chicas, pero el es mío- dijo el mas alto viéndolas con una sonrisa de victoria- así que se pueden ir yendo al demonio.

Y después de eso solo se fue con un Gregory muy sonrojado en brazos, mientras este pataleaba tratando de ser soltado.

-o-o-o-o-

Llegaron a la parte trasera de la escuela y Ze Mole soltó a su pareja con cuidado.

Este, al sentirse en el suelo, se volteo indignado hacia el francés, el cual encendía otro cigarrillo sin mostrarle mucha importancia al posible enojo del rubio.

- ¿Qué pasa contigo?- Fields trato de no gritar y mucho menos pegar a su pareja.

- Pues si no quieres que cosas así pasen, no dejes que esas putas te echen ojo- decía Mole dando una calada a su cigarro- y que tampoco te regalen cosas…- esta vez apunto a la caja de bombones que Gregory todavía tenia en manos.

- ¿Te refieres a la "putas" que me dieron un regalo por nuestro aniversario de dos años?- decía Gregory molesto por que su novia se refiriera a las dos chicas como unas cualquiera.

La quijada de Mole por poco y choca al piso y en el proceso se le salio el cigarro de la boca.

- ¿Qué?- decía saliendo de su shock- pero nadie lo sabe…

- Ellas si- Gregory se encargo de pisar el cigarro que Christophe había dejado caer- solo me estaban felicitando…

- ¿Como se enteraron?- pregunto Gregory cogiendo la caja de dulces que tenia Gregory en mano e inspeccionándola, se veía lujosa.

- ¿Te acuerdas la vez que creí que me habías sido infiel con Craig Tucker?

- Ya te dije que esa puta estaba pasado de alcohol, por eso me coqueteaba en esa fiesta- Chris se sentía algo incomodo al decir eso, la verdad es que le dieron ganas de comerse a Craig ahí mismo (¿a quien no?) pero siempre le seria fiel a Gregory, aparte, Craig lo confundió con Tweek (aunque hasta ahora no supo como mierda pudo ser…)- ya te dije que él me confundió…

- Eso lo se… lo que te estaba diciendo es que ella me hallo aquí…llorando- el ingles se llevo una mano al cabello, algo incomodo- me ayudo, me dejo llorar en su hombro, le explique todo.

- ¿Y como se lo tomo?- Ze Mole ya se veía curioso por la historia.

- ¿Quien crees que me dijo que hablara contigo?- Gregory le sonrío- gracias a eso me di cuenta que había sido un mal entendido y Bebe… bueno, ella lo sabe por que hace unos días nos hallo besándonos entre los casilleros, cuando creíamos que nadie nos veía…

- Así fue todo… ya veo- Chris estaba preparando el tercer cigarrillo cuando Gregory se lo arrancho de las mano y volvió a pisarlo- Eh!

- Te disculparas con ellas- el rubio no se lo pidió, se lo ORDENO.

El francés hizo una mueca de inconformidad, pero la mirada penetrante de Gregory lo hizo desistir.

- Esta bien…pero- Chris sujeto a SU ingles de la cintura y le planto un beso- que sea luego, ahora quiero quedarme aquí.

Gregory lo miro por unos segundos y después asintió con una sonrisa.

- ¿Que hizo que te sonrojaras?- pregunto Chris al recordar la escena anterior.

- ¿Eh?- Gregory no entendida que se refería Christophe.

- ¿Que te dijeron para que te sonrojaras?- volvió a preguntar.

- Ah… bueno…- a el ingles se le creo un sonroso en el rostro- que, las compartiera contigo…

A Chris también se sonroso y aun sin quitar su vista de Gregory, llevo su mano a su mejilla.

- ¿Chris?

- Nos me digas así- susurro el castaño cerca del rostro del rubio.

Y antes de que Gregory pudiera decir algo, Mole ya había unido sus labios a los de su pareja.

Un suave y húmedo beso.

- Ah… Mole, me olvide decirte…

- ¿Tenias que arruinar la escena?- pregunto Chris con cara de "¿en serio?"

- Hoy van a hacerle una fiesta sorpresa a Kenny en casa de Token- dijo Gregory ignorando lo anterior dicho por su novio.

- ¿Por que cumple años en nuestro aniversario?- Chris se veia algo fastidiado.

- Creo que la verdadera preguntas es ¿por que nuestro aniversario es en su cumpleaños?- Gregory rió.

- Esta bien, iremos- se decidió el francés- pero antes iremos a comer.

Gregory solo lo beso, abrazándolo por el cuello y Chris lo cogio de las caderas, apegándolo mas a su cuerpo.

-o-o-o-o-

Viernes 10:30 pm…

- ¿Por que estamos viniendo tan tarde?- pregunto Kenny con cierto fastidio en su voz.

- Ya te dije, esta es la única hora en la que Token esta libre- explicaba Kyle mientras caminaban hacia la casa del afroamericano- Clyde y Tweek también están ahí.

- ¿Pero no podía ser mañana?- pregunto Kenny

- ¿Querrías desperdiciar tu sábado?- le contesto con otra pregunta, Kyle.

- No…- contesto el rubio con un puchero.

La verdad es que Kenny estaba algo confundido.

El se había quedado dormido en química y no supo que la profesora había pedido proyectos y que había armado equipos…

Según lo que Kyle le explico… ellos dos, junto con Clyde, Tweek y Token, formaban un equipo.

- Ya llegamos- decía el pelirrojo mientras se paraba en la entrada de esa mansión, simple, pero mansión después de todo.

Estiro su mano y toco el timbre… nadie contestaba.

- Al parecer no hay nadie…- Kenny ya estaba preparado para irse.

- Espera- Kyle estaba "sorprendido" ya que había llevado su mano a la perilla y la puerta se abrió.

- Todo esta oscuro- Kenny noto ese detalle.

Los dos se adentraron a la casa.

Como había dicho el rubio, TODO estaba oscuro.

- ¡SORPRESA!- de la nada, las luces se prendieron y todos salieron de su escondite.

¡Sorpresa, sorpresa, una fiesta sorpresa!

Una gran sonrisa se formo en los labios de Kenny, el cual por inercia volteo a mirar a Kyle.

Este le sonreía mientras Stan le pasaba una cerveza.

Kenny miro a la gente.

Estaba casi toda la escuela, con razón usaron la casa de Token.

- Esperen…- el rostro de Kenny se volvió dudoso- ¿y que haremos con el proyecto?

Kyle y Stan rodaron los ojos ante eso.

- No hay ningún proyecto, pobretón- dijo Cartman acercándose junto con Butters.

- Ufff... que suerte, por que estaba perdido en el tema- Kenny y todo su grupo río ante ese comentario.

Toda la gente se quedo en silencio y Wendy y Token prosiguieron a hablar, como los organizadores.

- Y ahora, aparte de todos los regalos que hay- dijo Token.

Kenny miro hacia una mesa y casi se le cae la baba de la felicidad por la gran cantidad de obsequios que había.

- El regalo mas importante de todos y es de todos- continuo Wendy con una gran sonrisa.

Casi todos rieron bajo y otros pocos la miraron sin comprender.

La chica a pasos seguros se acerca hacia el grupo de Stan y saca de su bolsillo un gran moño rojo.

Sin previo aviso, lo coloca en la cabeza de Butters y lo empuja hacia Kenny.

- Feliz cumpleaños- dijo la morena y ahora los que no entendieron sonrieron junto con los que si.

- Ke-Kenny, te juro que y-yo no sabia- Butters creyó que Kenny estaba molesto.

Pero grande fue su sorpresa al sentir como el rubio lo abrazaba y se balanceaba de adelante para atrás, cariñosamente.

- Este regalo si me gusta- decía Kenny con una sonrisa felina.

El pequeño Leopold se sonrojo por el comentario.

- Antes de iniciar la fiesta…- Wendy miro a Christophe, el cual se hallaba junto a Gregory.

Sin quitar su vista del francés, le quito el moño de la cabeza a Butters y se encamino hacia Mole.

- Gregory me contó que te quejaste por que no te di regalo…- decía la chica de modo desafiante.

- Si ¿y?- por más que Ze Mole se sentía intimidado por la morena, no se dejaría vencer en ese juego de miradas penetrantes.

De un rápido movimiento, Wendy había puesto el mismo moño en la cabeza de Gregory y de la misma forma que empujo a Butters, también lo empujo.

- Toma, para que no jodas- la chica sonrío de forma victoriosa hacia el castaño, el cual tenía un sonrojo en las mejillas, al igual que Gregory, que se hallaba en sus brazos.

Todos solo rieron antes esto, pero no era una risa de burla, si no se "lo sabia".

Damien extendió su mano a Tweek e hizo la seña de que le diera algo.

Tweek con su tic y su cara de "te voy a matar pendejo" saco de su bolsillo su billetera.

Le entrego diez dólares al anticristo y este sonrío complacido.

Al parecer habían apostado…

Tweek en que la posible relación del ingles y el francés se revelaría de las bocas de los mismos.

Y Damien que alguien mas se encargaría de eso, en este caso, Wendy.

Christophe (ignorando a todo) miro a Gregory con una sonrisa pervertida y este se estremeció…

Miro de reojo a Wendy enviándole vibras de venganza a diferencia de Mole el cual le enviaba vibras de agradecimiento.

La morena solo río de nuevo y se dio vuelta, yendo con Token para poner la música.

Kenny se acerco a ellos con dos botellas de cerveza y se las dejo en mano, después regreso con SU Butters.

La pareja escucho la música y todos empezaron a bailar, bebiendo y festejando.

Chris llevo a Gregory a bailar y este gustoso acepto, aunque no sabía mucho de ello.

- Descuida, yo te ayudo- le sonrío su novio.

Gregory le devolvió la sonrisa y asintió besándolo en los labios.

Y así se pasaron su aniversario, riendo, bailando y divirtiéndose.

Ellos dos juntos.

FIN

* * *

><p>Gracias a todo por leer.<p>

¿Reviews? :33

Nos leemos :3


End file.
